Reflection of a Potions Master
by Filodea
Summary: Who is Dorian Grey? Why does he want to make friends with Severus Snape? Not an OC! Rated M for one scene, plus various references.
1. Prologue: Where's Severus?

I do not own Harry Potter and co. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing for my own amusement.

Prologue: Where's Severus?

Hermione Granger sat behind the Headmaster's desk, rightfully her place now. But she took no pleasure or joy in it. She had served as Acting Headmistress before, when the permanent Headmaster had to be away. This time was different. This time it appeared to be permanent.

Headmaster Snape had vanished. Hermione Granger-Snape had lost her mate. Hermione wanted to go look for her soul mate, but couldn't leave the school undefended. She wanted to put her head down on the desk and cry.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter", Hermione said lifelessly.

The door opened quietly, and an old man with a long silver beard, and long silver hair stood in the doorway. His eyes were filled with compassion.

Hermione stood up immediately.

"Albus! What am I going to do? All I want to do is go find him, but the school needs to be kept safe. I don't know which way to turn!" As Hermione spoke, she made her way quickly over to the man who was her friend, and the closest thing to a grandfather Hermione had.

Albus took Hermione in his arms and held her close. Since retiring, Albus had kept himself busy traveling and visiting friends and family. However, Hogwarts was still his home, and he had a suite of rooms in the castle. Now stooped and using a cane to help him walk, he still radiated power and serenity. As soon as he heard, he had returned to Hogwarts, knowing Hermione would need his support and advice.

Hermione looked Albus in the face. As Albus had aged and became somewhat stooped, Hermione was closer to his height. She noticed that Albus' eyes, dimmed with age, had lost some of their sparkle.

"We didn't think that anything could happen. I guess the last 20 years have led us into complacency. Even Severus had begun to let down his guard after having peace for so long."

"Hermione, I'm sure whatever happened is not that bad. The Death Eaters have been gone for 15 years now, and the five before that they were merely a nuisance, not an active threat. In all my traveling, I have not heard of any new threat to our world." Albus set himself down carefully in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

Hermione returned to her position behind the desk. "I know. I have not heard of anything seriously wrong either." Harry Potter's position as Head of the Department of Aurors, as well as his ties to Severus and Hermione, ensured that they were aware of the littlest issue that arose. It was better to know what might happen, than be surprised.

"Was this sudden, or did Severus tell you he was leaving?"

"It was sudden, but in looking back on our conversation the night before he disappeared, it seems as if he knew something was going to happen. He told me how much he loved me, which he still does very seldom, and promised me he would always be there for me. How? He's gone!" Hermione slumped back in the chair.

Albus looked at the younger woman contemplatively for a few minutes. "Hermione, did Severus ever tell you why I retired when I did?"

"Not specifically. I assumed after we defeated Voldemort, you felt it was time for a rest. With Minerva being hurt so badly, I knew you wanted to be able to take care of her, and I'm sure you were tired. We all were exhausted by the time he was sent back to the hell that spawned him."

"Yes, that was part of it, certainly. I was grateful to Severus for being willing to take the responsibility from me without complaint. I know he never thought he would be Headmaster. My time with Minerva was greatly appreciated." Minerva had died the previous year from the long-term effects of the injuries she had received in the final battle.

"But that wasn't the only reason. I am a Seer, although my visions are only sporadic. Two years before you graduated, I Saw that you and Severus were meant to be together. I saw both of you sitting in the Headmaster's chair. However, I also Saw that help would be needed. Someone had to get the two of you to think, and look beyond your prejudices. Do you remember a man named Dorian Grey, who taught Defense Arts for your sixth year?"

"Yes. He was good. Awfully mysterious, though. I actually had several long conversations with him. He was almost as knowledgeable as Severus, and a lot easier to get along with at that time. We all felt he was somewhat familiar."

"Exactly. Think of Severus with short brown hair, and a short beard. Change his eyes to grey."

"What! Severus was Professor Grey?"

"Yes. Severus has known since then that he would be going back in time to your sixth year. He confronted his past self, and forced him to admit his true feelings for you to himself. It wasn't time for the two of you to be together, but the situation had to change between you. It also needed to change between Severus and Harry."

"It was the end of my sixth year that Severus began to really change toward me, but before that his hostility seemed to be lessening. Professor Grey also talked to me about my attitude toward everything. I guess knowing me the way he does now gave him the insight he needed to help me."

"Yes. Severus has gone back to make things right for you two so that you could be together now."

"But, how did Severus know he had to go back from now to then?"

"Dorian told him right before he came back."

"Severus told himself to go back in time 25 years?"

"Now you have a good grasp of the complexities involved in time travel. This is a little more complicated than using a Time Turner."

"How long will he be away?"

"Time is not linear when you are doing things like this. Dorian was there for about a year. I don't know what that will be equivalent to for us."

"So I just have to sit here and wait for Severus to return to our time, not knowing how long that will be?"

"Not exactly. Just turn around, and you will know how long it was." The new voice came from the door to the Headmaster's private rooms. The silky voice was as familiar to Hermione as her own.

"Severus!" Without another word, Hermione embraced her husband, holding on for all she was worth. Severus held Hermione just as tightly. For him, it had been a year. He bent his head over Hermione's, and put his cheek on top of her head. The two just held each other without saying anything aloud. Their bond allowed them to speak mind-to-mind, and all that was necessary was being said in that manner.

Albus sat and gazed at the two in love. His grandchildren were together again and whole. He was sure Severus and Hermione were having their own conversation, as he could catch wisps of thoughts coming from the two. He could wait to hear Severus' story. He knew most of it, but Severus' perspective would be interesting, to say the least.


	2. Chapter One: There He Is

I own nothing. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm only amusing myself and my friends.

Chapter 1: There He Is

Severus felt as if he'd fallen from about five feet up, and landed on a stone floor.

"Oomph!"

"Severus? Where did you just come from?" Albus' voice. One problem: it was coming from a place that Albus hadn't occupied for 10 years. It was coming from behind the Headmaster's desk.

Slowly, because it hurt slightly to move, Severus sat up and looked toward the desk. Albus sat there looking at him in surprise. The normal twinkle in his blue eyes was a little dimmed by his astonishment.

"I take it you are from the future. You certainly look older than the Severus that is currently teaching here. Say, about 15 years in the future?"

Severus got to his feet. "Actually, it is 25 years. I have come back on a … personal mission. I understand the DADA position is once again open?" Severus was relieved. He had done it. He had ended up where he needed to be.

"Severus, before I allow you to go near anyone in this school, I have to make sure you have no evil intentions toward . . . anyone currently under my protection here."

"I understand. I am willing to take veritaserum, but I believe I have a quicker way of proving my benign intentions." With that, Severus pulled up the left sleeve of his shirt. He had no outer robe or coat on, so it was a quick and simple matter.

Albus gasped. The Dark Mark on Severus' forearm was gone.

"How?"

"When Voldemort is finally vanquished, it will go away. As his life ebbed away, the Mark faded." Severus sat down in a chair in front of the Headmaster's desk.

"Voldemort will be defeated?" Renewed hope rang in Albus' voice.

"Yes. He is not invincible. I cannot tell you how or when, but you need to strengthen your hope, so you can strengthen others."

"Thank you. If you came for no other reason than this, it would be enough."

"That is not the only reason I came. I came to fulfill a paradox. About the DADA position?"

"Very well. However, you cannot go around looking like Severus' older brother. We must come up with a disguise for you. Do you know how long you will be here?"

"I will be here a year. I already know what I should look like. I will do a Glamour charm each day."

"Excellent. And the name you will use?"

"Dorian Grey."

Albus laughed. "A rather fitting alias. The aging reflection of the man. Would you like a lemon drop?" At that, Severus knew Albus had fully recovered his equanimity.

"No, Albus, but some tea would be very much appreciated."

"Certainly, my boy." Albus motioned toward his inner rooms, and a tea tray floated toward them. As it settled on his desk, he waved his hand over it, and a teapot and two cups appeared. The aroma of the tea rose from the pot. Albus reached for it, and poured out.

"You still take your tea the same way?"

"Yes."

After handing Severus, or rather Dorian, his cup, Albus settled back in his chair. "A private mission, you said?"

"Yes."

"Affecting others, or yourself?"

"Both."

"Hmmm. Is your younger self aware of this mission?"

"Not yet. I will tell him what he needs to know before I leave to return to my time."

"A year. Would you be willing to fill in for Severus if he gets called by Voldemort while you are here?"

"I cannot teach both DADA and Potions at the same time."

"I realize that. I can substitute in DADA, but it has been too long for me to teach Potions."

"Of course. I remember some of your attempts in the past. Very well. I will play substitute for myself. I have not taught it in 10 years, but I'm sure it will come back to me."

"What have you been doing for the last 10 years?" The Headmaster looked at him blandly.

"Albus, I cannot tell you the future. You, of all people, should realize the ramifications. I only told you about Voldemort because I know you have secretly been losing your belief he can be defeated. You need to be strong, especially for Harry. He looks to you for strength and support. You need to be able to give that to him unreservedly."

"Harry? You finally got beyond 'Mr. Potter'?" Albus' glance turned inquisitive.

"Yes, and that is all you are going to get out of me on that subject. However, I will say it is not what you are probably thinking. Ask me no questions, and I'll tell you no lies." Severus got up from the chair he had been sitting in. It was time to end this. Albus took the hint graciously.

"Would you like to go to your rooms? I believe you know where you will be staying. I will let you get settled in. Classes begin in two weeks. Can you provide for yourself in the way of clothes and such?"

"I shrunk enough of my clothes to last me until I can get to Hogsmeade. I also brought along some money. I have what I need for now."

"May I see what you will look like, so I am not surprised when I introduce you to the rest of the staff?"

"Certainly. I will look similar in body and height, but the coloring is very different. The hardest part is disguising the voice. A potion will be necessary for that. I brewed some before I left. I will set up a private lab in my quarters." With that, Severus took out his wand and waved it before his face, muttering a charm. When he was done, he looked at Albus.

"How does this look?"

"Very different facially, but you definitely need to do the voice, and maybe put some weight on your body. You just look too much like Severus from the neck down." Secretly, Albus was startled at how much Severus changed just by the change in facial features. It helped that his expression was different. He looked much more at peace, more relaxed and open, as his older self. Whatever happened in the next 25 years, it changed Severus for the better. Severus was now Dorian Grey.

"Yes. If I remember correctly, Dorian Grey was my height, but a little heavier. Let's see, the charm for that is . . ." Dorian muttered another charm. Instantly, he appeared to put on about 30 pounds.

"Yes. Now you look like a possible relative, but not a brother. The change in coloring is quite striking. I never pictured you with short hair. Light brown, too. Are you sure you want to go with grey eyes? Maybe hazel, or brown?"

"I have no desire to look like Remus."

"Not 'the werewolf'?"

Sidestepping the implied question, Dorian instead restated, "I need to get settled in. I will see you at the staff meeting."

"Yes. Two o'clock tomorrow afternoon. Good day, Dorian."

"Good day, Headmaster. I will see you tomorrow." Dorian opened the door to the Headmaster's office, and walked down the twisting staircase.

As the door closed behind him, Albus leaned back in his chair again, and placing his elbows on the arms of his chair, steepled his fingers together. Tapping his forefingers against his lips, he mused out loud, "A personal mission, hmmm? Would it have something to do with why you understand 'Harry' so well, now?" He continued to stare at the closed door.


	3. Chapter Two: Ice Packs Don't Help an Ach...

I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the others. I just play around with them. I do no harm.

A/N: This chapter might qualify for an M rating. I'm not sure. Don't like, don't read the last part when he starts remembering.

Chapter Two: Ice Packs Don't Help Aching Hearts

Dorian walked through the halls of the castle. He was thankful it was summer, and the castle was basically empty. It gave him time to adjust to the difference the extra weight made to his body.

When he arrived at the painting that concealed his new rooms, he stopped. The painting, a young man in the attire of the 17th century bowed to him. Dorian returned the bow.

"Are you Professor Dorian Grey?" At Dorian's nod, he continued, "I will let you in. Do you want to set your password now?"

"Yes. My password is, 'Love melts frozen hearts.'"

The young man raised an eyebrow. The painting swung away from the wall and revealed a door. Dorian opened it, and stepped into a sitting room. The room was done in browns and golds, which Dorian would change when he had a chance. Off the sitting room to the right was a personal study. To the left of the sitting room was his bedroom, with a bathroom off of it. Directly behind the sitting room was a kitchen and dining area.

Dorian focused on unpacking the items he brought with him. By focusing on that, he could ignore what was going on inside of him, at least for a while. Eventually, however, his unpacking was done. There was nothing else left for him to distract himself with.

He sat down in a chair in front of the fireplace. Because it was still summer, the fireplace was cold and empty. That was how his heart felt. Dorian conjured a tea tray. He had given up alcohol years before, but the way he felt right now, he was tempted to start again.

He ached. He was not whole. In this time, even though he was in the right place, he was incomplete. His soul mate, even though she was here in the physical sense, was not bonded to him. His half of the bond was not attached to anything. Dorian knew he would have to set this pain aside. He would have to suppress his bond. Hermione, in this time, was not ready to be his soul mate. He had hurt her too much. It had taken many hours of conversation and companionship to overcome the hurt. She had several more years of school and training to go through. Since two of those years were here at Hogwarts, one as his student, Hermione was simply not available to him in any way right here, right now.

As Dorian sat, his mind began to drift. He remembered the night before. He had known he would be leaving, so his time with Hermione was doubly precious to him. He had begun simply by kissing her. He kissed every inch of her face, tracing her features and imprinting them more firmly in his mind. I would have to last him a year. He had gently kissed his way down to her neck, and had started nibbling on the side of her neck below her ear. Hermione had breathed out a slight moan.

"Severus, what are you doing? You don't have to seduce me. I'm your wife."

Without pausing in his exploration of her neck and shoulder, which he had uncovered by the simple charming away of her blouse, he replied, "Even a wife should be seduced once in a while. You are not taken for granted, and that should be shown to you on occasion."

Hermione's head lolled to the side, allowing him greater access to her neck and shoulder. "Well, in that case, I guess I should just lay back and enjoy it."

"Excellent idea. I love you, my heart."

"I love you, my soul." It was their standard response, but it was never just words. It was meant, every time.

Severus had worked his way slowly down his wife's body. By the time he reached her secret places, she was writhing on the bed, so aroused that his first touch between her legs sent her soaring. As she slowly recovered her breath, Severus had slipped between her legs, and entered her slowly. It was killing him to take it slow, but he was determined to make this a night to remember for a long time. He set a steady pace, not fast, but not too slow. He drove Hermione back up to the heights. This time, when she went over the edge, he went with her.

They lay entwined, recovering. After a while, Severus muttered a cleaning charm. He then began to drive her crazy with need again. He brought her to climax twice more, and climaxed himself once more, before they fell asleep in utter exhaustion. He woke her up once in the night, and made love again, declaring his love as he came.

Dorian shifted in his chair uncomfortably. Remembering had caused a problem. He supposed he should check out the shower. He hoped the water got cold enough.

A/N 2: Thanks to Jestana for her encouragement. The idea of a bond being two-sided, and needing to be completed comes from Ankha's wonderful story, _Gold and Silver, Fire and Ice._ If you haven't read it, I strongly encourage you to do so.


	4. Chapter Three: The Staff Meeting from He...

A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, Jestana. She's going to keep me on the HP straight and narrow. I don't own any of the characters herein. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just having fun.

Chapter Three: the Staff Meeting from Hell

The next afternoon, Dorian went to the staff room a little early. He wanted to be able to choose his seat. He knew this was not going to be an easy meeting, and he wanted to be comfortable.

Shortly after Dorian settled himself in a corner of the room, the first staff members came in. Professor Hooch walked in, talking to Professor Sprout, and Professor Vector. Next came Professor Flitwick. Professor Sinistra came in with Professor Snape. Looking at Professor Snape, Dorian shook his head. 'Did I really look that bad then?' he thought to himself. Finally, Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore arrived.

"I would like to call this staff meeting to order. I have a couple of announcements. First, Remus Lupin will be returning to take over Care of Magical Creatures while Hagrid is on a leave to take care of personal business." Dumbledore looked up when he heard the murmur of approval. Remus was generally liked by the staff. Dorian looked over at his younger self and saw the disquiet on his face. He realized that the DADA position was still unfilled, and was wondering who Dumbledore was going to pick to fill it.

"Secondly, we have a new professor to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. He has had plenty of experience, and I have known him for many years. May I introduce Professor Dorian Grey." Dumbledore motioned to the corner where Dorian sat. Most of the professors hadn't noticed him before this moment. It was as if he'd had a Notice Me Not charm on him to that point. Dorian stood and bowed slightly.

The other staff just stared at him. None of them knew him, and although he looked somewhat familiar, no one could place him. Minerva was the first to speak.

"Professor Grey? I don't think I've met you before."

"No, you haven't. I've traveled quite a bit. I've taught in the colonies, and also in Europe." Due to the potion, Dorian's voice had a hoarseness to it that helped disguise it, and it was a little higher in pitch than Severus', which made it, hopefully unrecognizable as the Potion Professor's.

"I have kept tabs on Dorian for the last several years. His record is impressive." Albus was hoping to head off any major problems from the staff. Unfortunately, it was a forlorn hope, and the problem came from a somewhat unexpected source.

"Headmaster, do you think at this time it is wise to bring in someone that most of us are totally unfamiliar with? Wouldn't it, perhaps, be better to bring the werewolf back in to teach DADA, and leave Care of Magical Creatures go for now?" It was Severus Snape who spoke.

Dorian looked at him in surprise, although he should have expected it. Knowing himself as he did, he knew he had been extremely paranoid at this time. However, he needed to make friends with his younger self if he was going to accomplish what he was here to do.

"I understand your reservations, but I have known Albus for over 35 years. He has seen me in action, and knows all of my qualifications." He shared a rather amused look with Albus. "I have taught in the colonies, and also in Europe. I have been involved in the fight against Voldemort in a mostly . . . covert capacity. I can assure you, I have nothing but the most honorable intentions toward all students and staff here at Hogwarts." Dorian mentally crossed his fingers at the last. There was one student he did not have honorable intentions for, but it would have to wait until he got back to his own time.

Severus appeared to have been silenced, but not convinced.

"In addition, Severus, since you are concerned about Professor Grey's intentions, he has also agreed to fill in teaching your classes on the few occasions when you cannot be here. His skill at potions is considerable. I think you would find a kindred spirit in that realm." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes were dancing with amusement.

"That I will have to see for myself. I will not trust a complete stranger in my lab without some sort of demonstration of ability." Severus was outraged.

"After you, Professor Snape." Dorian gestured toward the door.

"One moment, gentlemen. Are there any other questions or concerns? Very well. We are finished, ladies and gentlemen. Dorian, could you stay just a moment? Severus, I will send him down to you in just a little while."

Severus nodded and left in his trademark billow of robes. The others left shortly, after welcoming Dorian to Hogwarts. He cordially shook their hands, and thanked them for their good wishes. When all the staff was gone, Dorian collapsed back into the chair he had occupied at first. Dumbledore seated himself in the chair next to it.

"I really was a paranoid git, wasn't I? Time dulls the memory, I suppose." Dorian sighed loudly.

"Well, we did kind of spring you on them. Severus' reaction is not unexpected, given the fact that he is still spying for the Order. What are you going to do to convince him to trust you?"

"Well, first I am going to demonstrate that I know monkshood from wolfsbane." Dorian laughed at the thought. "I'm sorry, it has become a joke between Harry and me, referring back to his first day of class with me. I asked him the difference, not knowing he'd never seen a potions book in his life until he picked up his supplies from Diagon Alley. At the time, it was humiliating for him, but over the course of the War against Voldemort, we made our peace. He told me about that first time, and we laughed about what an arrogant ass I was. We are good friends in my time. He is like a younger brother to me."

"Ahh. I'm glad to know you resolve your problems. It is one of my concerns now, the tension between Severus and Harry. There is so much Harry can learn from him, but Severus is not willing to look beyond the Potter looks to see Harry as he really is."

"That is one of the reasons I'm here. To help Severus get beyond James. I remember quite clearly some of the discussions I had with Dorian about Harry, about James, and about things in general. I wondered why he knew so much about things he couldn't have been here for, but at the end when he told me who he really was, it all made sense. You know, this can get really confusing, talking about myself as both Severus and Dorian." Dorian pinched the bridge of his nose. He was starting to get a headache.

"When you get down to the dungeons, why don't you ask Severus for a headache potion. It's probably just the tension of meeting everyone today." Dumbledore's cheeriness was beginning to wear on Dorian. Now he remembered why not having him around all the time had been a relief is some ways.

"Yes. I think I better go on down. It doesn't do to keep me waiting." With that, Dorian pushed himself out of the chair and moved toward the door.

"Just remember, don't billow too much. I believe Severus has a patent on that." Dumbledore's laugh followed Dorian out the door and down the hall.


	5. Chapter Four: Suspicions and Conversatio...

Harry Potter is not mine, and neither are his friends. I'm just goofing around with them.

Chapter Four: Suspicions and Conversations

When Severus returned to his dungeons, he unwarded the classroom door, and left it unwarded for Professor Grey. He had been trying to think what he could have the man make that would show if he knew what he was doing, or if he was the fake Severus thought he was.

'Ah. I need to begin on Remus' Wolfsbane potion. I'll see if he knows anything about that.' With that thought, Severus began to set out a cauldron and some of the other utensils he would need.

Dorian strode down the hallways to the dungeons. He couldn't billow his robes properly because the extra weight he had charmed on himself had changed the way his robes hung. It was just as well; the less alike he and his younger self were, the better off he would be.

As he reached the door to the potions classroom, he started to give the password, then stopped himself. He couldn't, not without giving away more than he should. He then noticed the door was open. He opened the door, and walked into the room.

Severus was working at a worktable toward the front of the classroom. As Dorian approached, Severus looked at him, eyes narrowed. "I don't know who you are. I don't know how you gained Albus' trust, but I don't trust you. All of my internal alarms are going off because of you."

"Professor Snape, I understand completely. I am trustworthy, but you cannot accept that just yet. As a start, what would you like me to help you with?"

"I trust you have heard of the Wolfsbane potion?"

"Yes. I have even brewed it a time or two."

Snape lifted an eyebrow.

"What? You believe only England and Scotland have werewolves?" Dorian raised his eyebrow in turn.

"Of course not." Snape snapped. "So if I just leave the ingredients out for you, you can make it without instruction?"

"The recipe would help. It has been a while. I would not want to mess this up. I assume it is for Remus?" He had heard Severus' comment about "the werewolf" at the staff meeting.

"Correct. He is much easier to deal with when he has his potion."

"I'm sure his transformation is easier on him as well."

"I don't much worry about that. It eases the burden on the rest of the staff."

"So you have no concern for the well-being of another member of the faculty? One you have known, presumably for most of your life, if you went to school with him here. Your interest is purely selfish?" Dorian was getting annoyed with Severus' attitude. It was hard, looking back from the vantage point of 25 years, to remember what he had been thinking at this time. His prejudice and lack of forgiveness were irritating. Now he knew how the others must have felt in dealing with this younger version of himself.

"Why I do this is no concern of yours! Just do what you said you would do and leave me in peace and quiet. Why must everyone talk so much, and question my motives?" Severus' irritation with this unknown interloper was increasing. He hadn't let anyone get under his skin in quite this way in some time. To avoid continuing the conversation, Snape moved to the other side of the lab, and began his own personal project.

Dorian took the hint, and prepared the beginnings of the Wolfsbane in quiet. He spent the time relaxing, letting the familiar motions of potion making soothe him as it always had. He hadn't realized how tense he was, trying to keep people from guessing his true identity. His days as a spy were long over, and pretending to be someone else was no longer second nature.

Remus sat in his quarters, trying to figure out what it was about Dorian Grey that bothered him so much. On the surface, he seemed a fairly pleasant man, who was obviously on good terms with the Headmaster, and apparently shared some secret with him, if Remus had read some of the glances exchanged between the two correctly. However, something was ringing an unpleasant bell in the back of his head.

Remus had taken over Hagrid's hut for the year. He had rearranged and transfigured the furniture to fit his smaller frame, and make it more comfortable for him to live in. Luckily, Hagrid had taken Fang with him on his journey. Hagrid wanted to try and bring the giants in on the side of the Light, and had gone as an emissary to the various giant enclaves located in Scotland and England. For people who weren't in the Order, Hagrid was gone on personal business with his family.

As Remus continued to turn things over idly in his mind, it started coming together. Remus rose abruptly to his feet and walked over to the fireplace. Throwing a pinch of floo powder into the flames, he waited for them to turn green. He said firmly, "Albus Dumbledore's office". When he stuck his head in, he was not surprised to see Albus looking unfazed at his sudden call. Nothing seemed to take Albus sideways.

"Yes, Remus, what may I do for you?"

"Could I talk to you for a short while?"

"Certainly. Would you like to come through now?"

"One moment."

Getting up from his knees, Remus threw a bigger pinch into the fire, then stepped in to flames, saying again, "Albus Dumbledore's office."

Remus stepped out of the fireplace onto the hearthrug, and brushed himself off. He walked over to the chairs in front of the Headmaster's desk, and sat down without waiting for an invitation. He looked at Albus, and decided he didn't like the twinkle in his eyes.

"Why does Dorian Grey smell like Severus Snape?" Remus didn't waste time on preliminaries. He hoped to catch Dumbledore by surprise.

He almost did. Dumbledore's eyes widened very slightly, then went back to their normal appearance.

"What makes you say that?"

"Albus, you know that because of the werewolf, my senses are keener than normal people's are. When we were in the staff meeting, Dorian walked past me, and I received a good whiff. Something about him bothered me, and I couldn't figure it out. I finally did. He and Severus smell almost alike, and the differences can be attributed to the fact that Dorian is older, happier, and healthier, as well as the fact that he's married, judging by the bonding ring he wears."

Albus sat back in his chair with a sigh. "We were not going to tell anyone, but you have 'sniffed' it out, as it were. Dorian is Severus. He is from the future, and he is here to fix some things that are not right in our time. He says he knows what he has to do, because he remembers Dorian Grey."

"Are you certain of this? He's not here to help Voldemort?"

"Remus, Severus is a member of the Order. Dorian has indicated he has a close relationship in his time with Harry and yourself at the least. I don't believe the two of you would change sides, so if he is friends with the two of you, that presupposes he is still on our side. Besides, he showed me his arm, and the Mark is gone."

Remus was startled. "Gone! Does that mean Voldemort will be gone, too?"

"Yes. You don't know how heartening it was to hear that."

"I can imagine. I know how relieved I feel to know that eventually we will win."

"Exactly. Now, maybe you can help me, since you know the truth. I am debating on whether to tell the Order about Dorian, or keep it to myself. What are your thought on the matter?"

"I don't think you should tell the whole Order, especially if you don't want Severus to know, but you had better tell Mad Eye. If he looks at Dorian and sees something odd, such as the glamour I assume he is hiding behind, Moody won't rest until he finds out what he's hiding."

"You have a good point. I think I will have a little chat with Moody about setting up some extra practices for our DA group. Maybe invite him for tea."

"Yes, I believe that would be an excellent idea. Harry has discussed the DA with me, but he should talk to Dorian about it, since he is the DADA professor."

"I'm sure Dorian is aware of the group, but I will bring it up in our next meeting. Now, I am sure you still have lesson plans to write up, and organization is not one of Hagrid's strong points. I will let you get to it."

Remus knew a dismissal when he heard one. He rose from the chair, bowed slightly to the Headmaster in respect, and turned toward the door.

"Remus, please try to be pleasant to Dorian. I'm sure he will be frustrated dealing with Severus. Knowing what he was like, and dealing with it from the outside are two very different things. I will let him know you know, so he can talk freely with you."

"I would be pleased to help in any way I can."

Remus left the Headmaster's office, and rode the staircase down. His mind was going in five different directions, and he decided to take a walk to try and sort things out in his mind. He stepped out of the main doors, and headed off in the direction of the lake.


	6. Chapter Five: The Waiting Game

Disclaimer: None of the recognizable characters belong to me. They are the property of J.K. Rowling. I'm just moving them around on my private chessboard.

A/N: Thanks to my betas, Jestana and Silvana, for their promptness in reading this for me.

Chapter Five: The Waiting Game

The next two weeks went by too quickly in some respects, and too slowly in others. Dorian was trying to make up his syllabus, going by the stated goals the Board of Governors put forth, but also trying to keep in mind the poor quality of most of the recent DADA instructors. It seemed as if he would have to try to teach four years of DADA to the sixth years. Remus had been the only decent instructor in the last four years. The only bright spot in all this was that, with Harry's DA classes, some might not be as hopeless as others.

He continued to work with Severus, trying to gain his trust. Dorian knew that the Potion Master's time was at a premium as he tried to set up his own lessons, gather the ingredients that could only be bought at the last minute, restocked potions for the infirmary, and attended to his work as a spy for the Order. Voldemort always seemed to call more often before school began, giving orders on what Severus was to observe and keep an eye out for. Dorian tried to ease some of the time pressures by taking care of the potions for Poppy.

Dorian had been told that Remus had figured out who he was. He should have realized those heightened senses of his would come into play. Dorian was not as happy that Mad Eye Moody had been told the truth, but he realized the danger of Moody looking for the truth if he got some piece of it figured out. Moody's magical eye had always bothered Dorian, but now he cursed it.

On the bright side, Remus' knowing allowed Dorian to talk to someone freely. Albus was busy running the school, and leading the Order. Remus was available, and when the loneliness began to get to Dorian, he could go to Remus' quarters and spend some time relaxing. He even took the glamour off a couple of times so Remus could see what he truly looked like. It was a great relief to him to be able to do so.

The slow part was the time until Dorian would see Hermione. He knew it wouldn't be his Hermione. This one was too young, and hadn't had some of the experiences that made his Hermione who she was. But, she would be the foreshadowing of who she would become, and he would be around her intelligence and curiosity.

Dorian continued to miss his bonded horribly. To be separated from her was physical and mental torture. That was part of the reason Dorian kept himself so busy. He wanted to be too busy or too tired, to really think. His dreams, however, were full of Hermione and their time together. He woke up almost every morning with a mess on the sheets, and needing to take a cold shower.

Dorian hoped that once Hermione got to the school, the echo of her personality would be enough to ease some of his discomfort. He wouldn't touch her, but the resonances of her energy might help.

Albus also awaited the beginning of the new school year with unusual eagerness. Dorian's presence would be unprecedented, and Albus couldn't wait to see what would happen between Dorian, Harry, and Severus. He wasn't aware of Dorian's relationship with Hermione. He only knew the man was married. Dorian never mentioned who his wife was. Albus hoped Dorian could ease the situation between the student and his Potions professor. It was getting almost intolerable, the tension between the two.

Eventually, September 1 came. The professors were seated at the High Table, watching the students arrive. Harry walked in with Ron and Hermione, as usual. Dorian's heart beat too quickly waiting for his first glimpse of her. As she came in, arm in arm with the boys, he sighed, and leaned back in relief. Her presence soothed his nerves, and gave him some relief for the anxiety he had felt for the last two weeks.

He then had a chance to look at Harry. He seemed in better spirits than at the end of his fifth year, if Dorian recalled correctly. He was talking cheerfully with Ron and Hermione, continuing their talk of the summer. The anger he had worn all last year, like a cloak, had been discarded, at least for the time being. Harry looked up at the Head Table, and nodded to Albus, who nodded back cheerfully. The threesome sat at their normal seats, and chatted with whichever Gryffindor came by, and the ones who sat near them.

After the feast, Dumbledore got to his feet to make his customary speech. After the usual warnings, which included forbidding most of the products from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, Albus announced the new teachers. This year, Dorian Grey was the only new professor.

"I would like to announce the appointment of Professor Dorian Grey. He will be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He comes with many years of experience in the field. He has taught abroad, and has been active in the fight against Voldemort. I expect you to respect him, and show him the same willingness to learn you show your other professors. Professor Remus Lupin is returning to us as our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, while Hagrid is on personal leave. Now, all students are dismissed to go to their dormitories." With that, Albus sat down.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione waved at Remus, and he waved in return. The three then looked curiously at the new professor. He had an air of authority about him that they found familiar, but looked pleasant in a stern sort of way. Hermione felt a tug inside of her toward him, which confused her. He was obviously older than Remus and Professor Snape, yet she wanted to get closer to him. She mentally shook her head, and the three left the Great Hall.

Dorian sat in his place, watching the trio leave. He had seen the confusion on Hermione's face, and blamed himself for not taking this possibility into account. She was the other half of his bonding, and it was trying to establish itself with her. He would have to seal that portion of himself from her before classes started, or the emotional tug on her would increase, and that would be disastrous.

A/N: I forgot last chapter, but thank you to my beta Jestana, and my new beta, Silvana.


	7. Chapter Six: Blocking and Hoping

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting. I'm trying to finish up a painful semester in my M.S. program. None of the characters belong to me. All are property of J.K. Rowling. I just enjoy playing with them. Thank you to my betas, Jestana and Silvana.

Chapter Six: Blocking and Hoping

"Albus, may I see you after the feast?" Dorian asked politely.

"Certainly, my boy. I will expect you. My password is 'Kit Kat'."

Dorian left through the staff door, trying not to flare his robes so much. That was Severus, not Dorian. He couldn't stay in the Great Hall any longer.

He returned to his quarters, and passed the time pacing. After a reasonable period of time had passed, Dorian made his way to the Headmaster's office.

After moving past the gargoyle and up the stairs, Dorian raised his hand to knock. Instead, he heard Dumbledore's voice, "Dorian, come in, come in."

Opening the door, Dorian moved into the office, and sat in a chair in front of the desk.

"I haven't quite mastered that trick, yet." He commented wryly.

"When you go back, ask me how I do it." Albus chuckled.

"Very well. What I asked to see you about is my bond."

"I saw something during the feast. Miss Granger is your bonded, is she not?"

Dorian shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, and my half of our bond is trying to reach out to her, but she is too young. This is not the time or place. I need you to help me seal away my half of the bond for now."

"Of course, I'll help you in whatever way I can. I'm not sure what you want me to do, however."

"Basically, I need you to hide Miss Granger from my bond. There is a shield charm that can be cast. Usually, it was used to protect the younger of a bonded couple, either because they were too young to complete the bond, or the other partner was in a dangerous situation and didn't want their bonded to feel any injuries they might incur."

"Ahh. And since in this time, Miss Granger is too young, you want to use this charm."

"Exactly. I cannot cast it myself because I am the other bonded. Also, Charms was not my strongest subject, and I haven't improved that much. I can do what I need to for my potions work, but this is beyond my capability."

"Very well. Do you have the charm with you?"

"Yes. I wrote it down, along with the wand motions to go with it." Dorian handed a piece of parchment to Albus.

Albus studied it, going over it to make sure he could remember it.

"All right. I believe I have it. Stand in front of me." Albus got up and came around his desk. Dorian arose and stood in front of him, about two feet away.

With the appropriate wand motions and words, Albus cast the charm.

Dorian felt the blunting immediately. The tugging inside he had felt ever since he saw Hermione in the Great Hall eased considerably. The relief was great.

"Thank you, Headmaster. That helped considerably."

"I'm glad I could be of help. Now, since I have an Order meeting in an hour, I must wish you good evening."

"I understand. I wish you a good evening as well." Dorian left Albus' office feeling more at ease than he had all day.

His sense of ease was almost immediately tested. As he came down the stairs from the Headmaster's office, Hermione Granger was walking along the corridor, on her way to the library.


	8. Chapter Seven: Attraction and Breakfast ...

A/N: My semester is over! Now, hopefully, I'll be able to do more with this story, although I have summer school starting next week (boo).

The "misspelling" of Dorian's last name was deliberate. Yes, I expect some people to wonder about the name, but Severus wasn't a spy for nothing. I'm sure he'll come up with a good answer. I haven't actually read the book, but I know the basic outline of the story. I know I put Hermione in as the second character, but actually it's more a Severus/Severus fic.

Thanks to my betas, Jestana and Silvana. Jestana, especially, has been a large help. Go read her stories, they're good (mom isn't biased or anything!)

Sorry for the long author's note. Now, on to the story:

Chapter Seven: Attraction and Breakfast Conversations

Dorian paused involuntarily. This would be the real test of what he and Albus had done. As Hermione drew near him, she greeted him cordially.

"Good evening, Professor Grey."

"Good evening. It's Miss Granger, isn't it? I look forward to having you in my class."

"Yes. I look forward to it as well. Defense Against the Dark Arts is an important subject in these times."

"I know. I'm going to try to teach all of you things that will help you in these times of conflict." Dorian paused. He knew he was just trying to prolong his time speaking to Hermione. "I believe you were on your way somewhere. I don't want to keep you."

"I need to meet Harry in the library."

"I will see you tomorrow, then."

"Yes sir."

As Hermione walked away, Dorian turned as well and made his way to his rooms. He made sure he didn't let his mask drop. He was shaking inside.

When he got to his rooms, he went inside, then slumped back against the wall next to the door. Dorian took deep breaths, and waited for the shaking to subside.

The charm had worked! He had felt no pull. However, just being near her, feeling her aura, smelling her unique scent, he had felt himself reacting to her. It seemed that he was headed for another cold shower.

The next morning, Dorian was up early. He hadn't slept well. It seemed that his upset over Hermione had triggered memories that hadn't surfaced in a while. His dreams had been a hodge-podge of his time as a Potions Master, teaching at Hogwarts, his experiences as a Death Eater, and other times exposing him to the Dark Arts. Dorian got dressed and went down for an early breakfast.

Severus Snape was also at the staff table. Dorian sat down next to him. Over the last two weeks, Dorian had been down to the potions classroom about three or four times to help with various concoctions. They had developed a distant but friendly relationship. Dorian had demonstrated his abilities to Severus' satisfaction.

"Good morning, Severus." It still seemed weird to call someone else by his own name.

"Good morning, Grey."

"How are your researches coming?"

"One is showing promise, although I will have to postpone further work until the Yule break."

"I quite understand. Did you want more tea?"

"No, I must go and get ready for my first class." Severus Snape got up, nodded to his neighbor, and left the Great Hall.

Dorian continued to eat in silence.

The next person down for breakfast was Albus. He sat down in his chair, and motioned to Dorian to move down and join him.

"Have you seen Miss Granger since our efforts of last night?"

"Yes, and that part worked out perfectly."

"Was there another part that didn't work?" Albus was curious at the turn of phrase used.

"The physical presence of Miss Granger, her aura, her physical presence, tends to elicit certain … reactions that are not appropriate in my situation."

"Ahh. I do not know of any way to selectively deaden your awareness of people."

"I will talk to Prof. Snape. There is a potion that will deaden one's libido for a period of time. Perhaps he will allow me cauldron time, and the loan of some ingredients."

"That might be best."

"Just so. I need to set up for my first class, so I will wish you a good day."

"You also, Dorian."

As Dorian left, he muttered to himself, "I'll settle for uneventful."


	9. Chapter Eight: Getting to Know You

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot. Even the other name is borrowed. I just like to play with them for my own amusement.

A/N: Thanks to my betas, Jestana and Silvana. It helps to raise writers who know what you're doing (or not doing).

Chapter Eight: Getting to Know You

The next couple of weeks, Dorian spent teaching, getting to know the students, brewing potions with Severus, and trying to keep from hexing both Severus and Harry.

Looking at Severus from the outside, he was the insufferable git the students called him. He was sarcastic, biased, unsociable, and obnoxious. Dorian had not really realized how bad he had been. His efforts to try and get Severus to see Harry and his friends in a less prejudiced way had met with no success. He had a total blind spot in that regards, and saw no reason to change at this point.

Harry was not overtly angry at everyone the way he was in fifth year, but he was now morose and withdrawn. He was obviously still mourning and missing his godfather. He was also full of guilt over what happened. Unfortunately, he seemed unable to keep those feelings to himself. Just being around him was enough to dampen the spirits of the other sixth year students. Dorian had not remembered him as being quite this bad. However, he had avoided Harry as much as possible that year, until Dumbledore told him to start training Harry for the confrontation to come. By that time, Harry's attitude had started to change.

Dorian knew he had to get both of them to change their attitudes, but so far he had had no luck. Dorian was ready to just get the two of them into a room, knock their heads together, and then leave them alone to work out their differences. Failing that, he wanted Harry to at least stop moping around, and making everyone around him miserable.

Dorian went to Albus with his idea.

"I know that I need to start training Harry for the final battle. He will eventually need to work with Severus, to improve that relationship. However, if Harry's attitude doesn't change first, Severus will kick him out due to his attitude."

"I have noticed Harry's lack of enthusiasm for his normal activities. I am working on getting the ban lifted so he can play Quidditch again, but it is a slow process when you deal with the Ministry. If you think you can get through to him, you are welcome to train him as you see fit."

"Thank you Albus. I will send him a note asking him to meet me after class today."

"Very well. Good luck and I give you permission to use whatever tactics seem best."

Dorian got up from his chair, bowed to Albus, and left his office. As he rode the staircase down, he thought about what he wanted to do with Harry. A little talk would be necessary, but he couldn't do it immediately. He would have to wait for an opportune moment.

In the meantime, he could talk to Hermione. The idea sent a pleasurable feeling down his spine, which he stopped. He couldn't allow himself to get attached to this Hermione. It wouldn't be right.

Dorian sent Harry a note at lunch, asking Harry to come to his office when he finished classes that afternoon. Harry looked a little puzzled, but glanced up at him at the High Table, and nodded. Dorian nodded back, indicating he saw Harry's gesture.

When Harry showed up that afternoon, Dorian motioned him to sit in the front of the room. Rather than sit behind his desk, emphasizing his status as a teacher, he sat on the front of the desk, trying to establish a more casual atmosphere.

"Harry, Headmaster Dumbledore and I feel you need more training to prepare you to face Voldemort. I will start your training, and later Severus will be asked to help, and then continue next year if it is necessary."

"Why would Professor Snape need to do the training instead of you?" Harry was a little puzzled by the change in teachers.

"I am only here for the year. I have to go back to my family at the end of this year."

"Oh. Well, if you feel I need it, I guess I do. I'd like to have some confidence in my abilities when I face Voldemort."

"Okay. What I would like to do is assess you in what you know and understand about what you might face. Your defense skills are fairly impressive, and I know you are doing a good job teaching the DA. What I want to know is how your skills in charms and transfiguration are coming. You may need both of them before it is over."

"Okay. Tell me what you want me to do, and I'll give it my best."

The rest of the afternoon was spent in testing. At the end of the time, Dorian was even more impressed with Harry's level of skill. He had forgotten just how strong a wizard Harry was at this age. Harry's practical grasp of magic was amazing. He might not know why he could do things, but he knew how to do it.

"Very good, Harry. I'm impressed by what you can do. I see some areas I can help you with, but it is now almost dinnertime, so let's call it a day."

"I agree. I've actually enjoyed this session, and I can honestly say I'm hungry for the first time in several months. Thank you for your time." Harry excused himself, and left the classroom.

Dorian decided to stop by his rooms, and freshen up before he went to dinner. When he entered his rooms, he was shocked to see a note lying on the floor, as if it had been pushed under the door. He opened it, and read it with conflicting feelings.

'_Dear Professor Grey,_

_I would like to meet with you after dinner this evening, if it is convenient for you. There is a matter I need to speak to you about._

_Sincerely, Hermione Granger'_

What did Hermione want to talk to him about?


	10. Chapter Nine: You Remind Me of You

I don't own any recognizable characters. J.K. Rowling and WB have that honor. I'm just playing around a little.

Thanks to my betas, Jestana and Silvana. Your encouragement means a lot to me.

Chapter Nine: You Remind Me of You

When Dorian arrived in the Great Hall for dinner, Hermione was already seated at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Harry. Dorian went over to the table and came up behind her.

"Miss Granger, would eight o'clock be all right with you?"

"Yes, sir, that would be fine."

"Very well. I will see you then." Dorian walked up to the staff table, and sat in his usual place.

"What did you need with Miss Know-It-All?" Severus sneered.

"She has requested a meeting with me. I was confirming the time." Dorian paused, debating his next words, then continuing, "Didn't you get tired of people calling you names? Why do you see the need to inflict on others the same torment you had to deal with yourself?"

Severus had no immediate reply. Finally he thought of a retort. "Inflicting torment on others is enjoyable, especially if they deserve it."

"Double standard? How convenient for you, Severus." Dorian had the last word.

Exactly at eight, a knock came on Dorian's office door.

"Enter."

Hermione opened the door and came in with a feeling of uncertainty about her. Thinking about this was different than actually confronting her professor. In his own way, he was almost as intimidating as Professor Snape.

"Have a seat Miss Granger. I hope you don't mind sitting over here by the fire. I find as the nights get colder I value a warm fire more than a little posturing to keep students in their place."

"That's fine, Professor. I also enjoy a fire. My favorite place in the Common Room is by the fire." Hermione sat in one of the two armchairs that were situated in front of a large fireplace.

Dorian settled himself in the second chair. "I have requested tea, but it will be a few minutes. Apparently there was some upset in the kitchens."

" I guess there was another kitchen run from the dorms. Everyone seems to get hungry this time of night, and the kitchens' location is not the best kept secret at Hogwarts."

"That makes sense. Now, what was it you wanted to see me about?"

"I have had the feeling since the first day of school that you are uncomfortable around me. I thought at first it was just me, but Harry commented about it as well. Ron is oblivious, but Harry can be very observant when he wants to be. Is there something you can share with me that I can try to fix? I don't want to feel this discomfort in your class all year. It makes it difficult to concentrate."

Dorian shut his eyes and rubbed his forehead. He was uncomfortable around her, but he had hoped he could keep his feelings concealed around Hermione. Apparently he hadn't been as successful as he had thought. Providentially, the tea tray appeared, and pouring out gave him a chance to gather his thoughts.

"Miss Granger, the fault lies not with you, but with me. You remind me tremendously of my wife. She too is very intelligent, with an unquenchable desire to learn everything she can about everything. I had to leave very suddenly, and did not have a chance to say good-bye. I will be away from her until the end of this year, and I miss her terribly. To be reminded of her in you is somewhat painful at times."

Hermione's posture had relaxed progressively as her professor spoke. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't realize you had left family behind. I thought you were single like most of the professors here. Even Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall are both here together."

"Not many do know. I prefer it that way." Dorian decided to take advantage of having Hermione in his rooms. It would provide privacy for the discussion he needed to have with her. "Now, as long as you are here, Miss Granger, I have something I would like to talk to you about."

"Yes sir?"

"I am not picking on you, or being mean when I mention this. I am actually trying to improve your last couple of years here. Miss Granger, all your professors know you have the answers to all our questions. It would be better for your relationships with us and your fellow classmates to not parade that knowledge all the time in class."

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't quite understand. Should I not participate in class?" Hermione felt hurt and a little angry.

"No. Please continue to participate, but allow your classmates the opportunity to participate as well. If you stop trying to answer everything, maybe that will force them to do the reading themselves. Right now, they know they can rely on you. Why should they study it for themselves? Let them fail a few times, and they will get the message. You are truly one of the smartest witches to come through this school in a long time. You do not have to prove yourself to anyone here. Being muggle-born does not make you less than anyone else. The fact that you are as strong magically as you are is proof enough of that."

At Professor Grey's words of affirmation, Hermione felt tears rising. No one had ever really understood why she felt compelled to study harder than anyone else, to practice harder than anyone else. She knew there were other muggle-borns in the school, but being an overachiever had always been one of her weaknesses.

"Thank you Professor. You don't know what your words mean to me."

"I think I do. Are you familiar with _Star Trek_?"

"The TV series? Yes, my dad's a big fan." Hermione was puzzled about the apparent change in subject.

"Have you read any of the novels based on the series?"

"Sure. My parents have them, and I read them during the summer when I'm home."

"Have you read "Spock's World" by Diane Duane?"

"I don't believe so." Now Hermione was very lost.

"In that book, at one point Dr. McCoy is expressing his view of Spock. The fact has been brought up that Spock is a half-breed. Dr. McCoy says something to the effect that the result is that he is more Vulcan than the Vulcans. I think something similar could be said about you. You are trying to be a better witch than any of the pureblood witches or wizards. You want to prove yourself by being a super-witch of sorts. Hermione, you don't need to prove anything to anyone. You, yourself, as you are, is enough."

Hermione could no longer hold back the tears. She bent her head, embarrassed at her show of emotion. Professor Grey didn't say anything, but simply pressed a handkerchief into her hand, which was lying on her lap. He waited patiently for her to stop crying. After a few minutes, Hermione's tears stopped. After mopping her eyes, she looked up at Professor Grey with gratitude.

"Thank you, sir. You have lifted a burden off of me I didn't even know I had. I hadn't realized until you said it that I was trying to be better than everyone else. I guess being called a mudblood by Malfoy has more of an effect on me than I thought. Maybe I should thank him for it. It helped me do what I needed to beat him in all our classes together."

Dorian let a smile escape. "I wouldn't. It might make him explode with anger, and blood and guts are hard to get off of stone. It would make extra work for Mr. Filch."

Hermione giggled. "Giving Mr. Filch extra work, and getting rid of Draco Malfoy sound pretty tempting to me. But, I guess not. It would leave Headmaster Dumbledore to try and explain to Draco's father. Not a pleasant thought. I suppose I'll just have to keep quiet." Hermione stood up from the chair she had occupied.

"I have to get back to the Common Room. I need to do a head check before curfew."

"Ah, the never-ending duties of a prefect." Dorian had stood at the same time. "I hope you have a good evening, and I will see you in class."

"Yes, sir. May you have a good evening as well." Hermione left his office quickly.

When he was sure Hermione was gone, Dorian fell back into the chair. He slumped down, and took several deep breaths. Her fragrance lingered in the room.

'Hermione, did I do it? Did I give you the confidence in yourself you needed? Merlin, I hope so. This almost killed me. I miss you so much!' Dorian felt completely drained from the conversation with Hermione. He dragged himself from his office to his private quarters, threw off his clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor, put on his pajamas, climbed into bed, and was asleep almost before he extinguished the torches. He dreamed of his wife all night.

Dorian woke up with the awareness that he would be starting out his day with a cold shower. He was really getting tired of goose bumps.

A/N2: The reference to "Spock's World" by Diane Duane is a paraphrase. It is a wonderful book, and a must-read for any Star Trek fan. Diane Duane is a fantastic author, and her "Young Wizards" series is great.


	11. Chapter Ten: Who Are You, and What Have ...

Anything you recognize is not mine. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, WB, and Scholastic.

Chapter Ten: Who Are You, and What Have You Done with Hermione?

The teachers at Hogwarts saw an immediate difference in Hermione. There was a new peace about her, deep-seated and serene. She no longer seemed to need to answer every question. Instead, she would sit back and wait for others. If a teacher called on her, she would answer, but seemed to feel no need to push her knowledge on others.

All of the teachers were baffled. Grateful to some extent, but baffled. No one except Severus knew that she had had a meeting with Dorian. Severus linked the meeting with Hermione's changed behavior, but couldn't figure out what the connection was.

Finally, his curiosity got the better of him. He went to see Dorian Grey. Snape left his refuge in the dungeons, and voluntarily went looking for another professor.

Dorian heard a knock on the door. He got up from his comfortable armchair, and went to see who was looking for him after dinner.

"Hello, Severus. What can I do for you?"

"May I come in?"

"Certainly. Entre, entre."

Severus came in, and sat down in the armchair that did not have a cup sitting on the table next to it. He figured the other chair had been occupied by Professor Grey before he came knocking on his door.

"So, what brings you up from the dungeons at this hour? It isn't quite time to do your rounds, is it?"

"No. Actually, Miss Granger is what brought me here, or more precisely, curiosity about what you said to her that has caused such a radical change in her behavior and attitude in class."

Dorian was cautious. "What makes you think I had anything to do with any change you may see in her?"

"Dorian, you mentioned the other night that you had an appointment with her. The next week, she has gone from an annoying Miss Know-It-All who seems genetically unable to keep her hand down during class, and feels she must answer every question that is posed in class, to someone who is willing to let others answer questions, and is even willing to let someone fall on their face demonstrating they did not read the required material before class. Aside from the Gruesome Twosome, of course."

"I'm not saying I said nor did anything. Whatever passed between Miss Granger and me is between the two of us. I will not break her confidence."

"Grey, she is becoming almost tolerable in class. What miracle did you perform with her?"

"Severus, I already said I would not break her confidence. If you are that anxious to find out, ask her."

Severus almost physically recoiled. "The only person I would rather talk to less is Mr. Potter. I said she was almost tolerable. That does not mean I wish to have a social interaction with her."

Dorian shrugged. "Then I guess your curiosity will remain unsatisfied."

Severus got up from the chair, seriously annoyed. "Very well. I suppose you will still want to help with the werewolf's potion, even though I am not needful of help."

"I know you don't need help with it, but Remus is my friend. I like to help my friends if possible. Besides, you will probably need to start brewing extra potions for the infirmary. Quidditch tryouts are this weekend, I believe."

"Oh Merlin! I think you are right. I wonder how many students will miss Monday's classes due to being stuck under Poppy's overzealous attentions."

"I'm sure we'll find out. Good evening, Severus."

Severus swept toward the door. "Good evening, Grey." He left with his trademark billow of his robes.

Dorian closed the door to his room, and then put up a silencing charm, to make sure no one could hear him. Then he laughed himself silly. Poor Severus. He did so hate not having his curiosity satisfied. Dorian had remembered this scene very well. It was kind of funny, being the one to give his younger self such an annoying lack of information. Although, when he got back, he was going to apologize to some of his colleagues. Being on the other side of the situation, Severus was a pain in the neck to deal with at times.

Severus Snape was not the only one with questions. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were also perplexed by the changes in Hermione. The first time she sat back in class and waited for someone else to answer the question, they thought maybe she just didn't feel good. As it continued to happen in all her classes, they wondered if maybe she had slacked off on her studying. That didn't seem to be the case, as she still spent as much time as before with her books. She also wasn't as inclined to loan them her notes. She flat told them to start taking their own notes, because she was tired of covering up for their laziness. Ron and Harry didn't talk to her for two days, but then decided it was time to get over it, and start taking their own notes as Hermione had told them. Ginny sat back and watched the farce in amusement.

Professor McGonagall also wondered what happened. She asked Hermione to meet her in her office one afternoon after class.

"Miss Granger, please come in and sit down."

"Thank you, Professor."

"I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you to see me. You are not in trouble, but I am concerned with the change in your class participation. Are you feeling all right? Is something bothering you?"

"No Professor, I'm fine. Actually I feel better than I have for quite a while." Hermione smiled at her Head of House.

"Would you mind me asking what has brought about this change in you?"

"No, I don't mind. I went to talk to Professor Grey last week, and he told me some things I had needed to hear for the last five years. He told me that I was fine just the way I was, and I didn't have to constantly prove I was better than everybody else. That being Hermione was enough."

Professor McGonagall leaned forward from where she was sitting with Hermione, and put her hand over the girl's hands lying in her lap. "I would definitely agree with him. You are one of the smartest witches to come through here since Lily Evans, pureblood, half-blood, or muggleborn. You are definitely just fine as you are."

Hermione was moved by her professor's affirmation. She had always looked up to Minerva as a role model. It felt good to have her mentor second Professor Grey's words.

"Thank you. I believed what Professor Grey told me, but it helps to hear you echo it."

"I'm just sorry I didn't realize it needed to be verbalized before this time. It is long overdue."

"Sometimes outsiders come into a situation, and can see what needs to be done easier than the people involved, because the others are too used to what's going on, or they're too close to the situation to see it objectively. Maybe I wasn't meant to hear this before now."

"That is a very good attitude to take, Miss Granger. Your level of maturity is greater than many adults I know." Minerva knew when to change the subject.

"Have you considered any further what you might do after you leave Hogwarts?"

"Since we talked last year, I've narrowed it down. I want to do a double mastery in Charms and Potions."

"Quite an ambitious undertaking, but if anyone can do it, you can. Charms and Potions actually complement each other quite well. I know Professors Flitwick and Snape have collaborated on more than one occasion."

"I thought so too. I would eventually like to teach, but I want to do some research projects first."

"Excellent idea. I know some have gone almost directly from being a student here to teaching here, but it's better to be away for a few years. Gives the younger students time to forget you, and the ones who won't forget you will graduate and get out of your way."

Hermione chuckled. "I think that might definitely be a good thing. Someone you chummed about with in Hogsmeade is a little hard to accept as an authority figure."

"Exactly. Well, I won't keep you any longer. It is almost time for dinner, so I will let you go. I will see you in the Great Hall in a little while."

Hermione stood up. "Thank you for your interest, and the advice. I will see you at dinner." With that, Hermione left Professor McGonagall's office.

After the door closed, Minerva stayed seated, thinking about the conversation.

"And the potions mastery has nothing to do with the vibrations I've felt between you and Severus for the last several months, does it?"


	12. Chapter Eleven: If You're Going to Get O...

A/N: Sorry this took so long, but it is actually an introduction to the next chapter, and I couldn't quite figure out what I wanted to do with it. All characters belong to Ms. Rowling, and WB, and Scholastic, and whoever else. I'm just playing for my own amusement.

A/N 2: Thanks to my beta, Jestana. She keeps me in line with canon, so I don't mess up.

Chapter Eleven: If You're Going to Get Out of a Hole

Over the next several months, Dorian and Hermione met once or twice a month. Hermione used the professor as a safety valve, and a support. When her view of herself as a competent witch started to flag due to comments from some of the Slytherins, she would go to see Dorian, and he would reinforce her feelings of competence. Gradually, the meetings became less frequent as her feelings of competence became more securely grounded. Dorian breathed a sigh of relief. Having Hermione view him as a trusted advisor was wonderful in some ways, but very challenging in other ways. His task with her was done, basically.

However, his extra lessons with Harry were not going well.

Harry was attentive, and did what Dorian wanted him to do. The advanced techniques he was being taught he executed very well. But, there was no fire, no enthusiasm, no passion. He never argued with Dorian, even if he got insulting or overly demanding. The only time Harry showed any real emotion was when Dorian told him they were going to resume Harry's Occlumency lessons.

"Why?"

"Professor Dumbledore believes this could help you block some of the visions you are having. I know you have had problems with Professor Snape, and I hope I can work with you a little easier."

"I don't want to do this. Can you just give me a book to read, or something?" Harry was obviously uncomfortable with the subject.

"Certainly I can give you a book, but you will still need to practice the skills you will learn from the book."

"Why can't Professor Dumbledore teach me?"

"The Headmaster has taken on enough as it is. He is doing his work for the school, overseeing the Order of the Phoenix, he's a member of the Wizengamot, and he's trying to keep Minister Fudge from doing anything too catastrophic to our society. He cannot give you the time and attention this subject requires. He asked me to do it in his stead."

Harry heaved a sigh. "Oh, all right."

Dorian was tempted to be sarcastic, but restrained himself. His reactions to Harry were starting to revert to the way he was at this time. He couldn't allow those to take supremacy, or he would lose the chance to help.

"I will give you a couple of books to read. They will explain some of the basic concepts of Occlumency, and give you some exercises to do as a start. In a week, I want to talk to you about what you learned. I will also give you some more advanced exercises at that time."

"Very well. Do we need to keep practicing?"

"No. This is all for tonight. I will see you in two days for more training."

"See you." With that, Harry left the Defense classroom.

Once Harry left, Dorian threw a book at the closed door, giving in to his frustration. Harry had totally shut down, and Dorian couldn't figure out how to get him to open up again. The only idea that came to mind was risky, because if Harry lost control of his magic, there might be a destroyed classroom to repair afterwards. However, it was the only thing Dorian had been able to come up with. He better warn Albus beforehand.


	13. Chapter Twelve: First, You Have to Stop ...

A/N: This is the chapter I have wanted to write since OOTP came out. If it sounds familiar, I did not intentionally plagiarize anyone. I think we all want to say some of the same things to Harry about what has happened to him. My apologies if I accidently used someone else's words.

I own nothing concerning Harry Potter. I don't even own the books, my kids do.

A/N 2: Thanks to my beta, Jestana. She has been a very large help in keeping me on the straight and narrow. Thanks also to Silvana, whose comment about last chapter was, "It's about bloody time!"

Chapter Twelve: First, You Have to Stop Digging

The following week, Harry showed up for his first Occlumency lesson with Dorian in a grand sulk. He didn't want to do this, even though he knew it would help in the long run. Harry was feeling put upon, and he wanted everyone to know.

When Harry walked into the classroom, Dorian knew that tonight was the night. He had to confront Harry, and he still wasn't sure exactly how he would do it.

"Have you been clearing your mind the way it said to in the books?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well. _Legilimens_!"

Harry held out for a short while, but eventually Dorian was able to force his way into his mind. Once Dorian was in his mind, he went looking for specific memories; the ones of Cedric Diggory, and Sirius Black. He found the actual memories of what happened, as well as Harry's memories of the nightmares he had had since those incidents, showing that Harry still believed it was his fault that the two of them had died. Dorian kept looking, waiting for Harry to get upset enough with him to throw him out of his head.

Finally, it happened. With a muttered spell Harry shoved Dorian out.

"Good. You were able to get me out, but it took too long, and I was able to see too much. We need to work on you building shields to keep people out altogether."

Harry was slumped at one of the desks. "I've tried, but I can't figure out how to do it, and when I do get something built, it isn't very strong, and just falls down the first time you or Professor Snape pushes on it."

"I believe one of your problems is that you have no energy, no passion, to put into building a wall. You are depressed, and that has sapped the energy that fuels your magic. We must deal with the depression before you will be able to succeed with your Occlumency."

Harry immediately got defensive. "Well, if you had to deal with everything I've had to deal with over the last couple of years, you might be a little depressed, too!"

"Harry, I did not say you weren't entitled to be depressed. You are. In fact, you have held up remarkably well under the burden you have had placed on your shoulders. I would be worried if you weren't depressed, especially with losing your godfather last school year. You do not get over things like that in just a few months. But, those feelings must be dealt with. You cannot do what you need to do to keep Voldemort out of your mind with your feelings in the turmoil they are currently in."

"How do I do that? How do I keep everything from constantly running around in my head? How do I stop the nightmares? How do I keep Cedric and Sirius and Mum and Dad and all the others I've seen in my visions from invading my dreams? They keep saying it's all my fault. And I agree with them. How do I keep myself from wanting everyone to just leave me alone, and then when they do, I'm so lonely I just want to curl up in a ball. I feel like I'm losing whatever grip I have on myself. I'm ready to fall off my broom, and all that's below me is black." Harry's dam had burst. All the negative feelings he'd been trying to suppress were boiling up inside of him, demanding expression. Dorian was the trigger, but he was also the safest outlet for Harry.

"Harry, the first thing you need to do is to accept that it was not all your fault. Yes, it is a shame your parents died, and left you alone. But, it was not your fault! You were only a year old. Yes, I know about the prophecy, but you must realize something. The prophecy says that the parents had already defied Voldemort three times. That means they were already a target! Voldemort would have been after them no matter what. You were an added bonus for him. You were not the main reason he was after James and Lily. James was an auror, and Lily was a muggleborn. They were targets in their own right. Did you know the Goblet was a portkey?"

"No."

"Did Dumbledore know?"

"No."

"How do you think you, as a fourth-year, would know better then Headmaster Dumbledore? If he didn't know, how would you?"

"But . . ."

"You were trying to be fair to Cedric. You both finished, and you wanted to share the limelight. That was a good impulse. The fact that the results were bad does not negate the fact that you were making a generous gesture, out of the fairness of your character. Voldemort is the only one to blame for Cedric's death, he and Wormtail. You could have done nothing to stop them. How long was it from the time you arrived until the time Wormtail cursed Cedric?"

"Only a couple of seconds."

"And you were supposed to see what was going on, deduce what was going to happen, and protect Cedric in only a couple of seconds?"

"When you put it that way, no."

"And did you do what Cedric asked you to, bringing his body back, at a risk to yourself?"

"It was his last request of me. It was the least I could do."

"Exactly. You did what he asked you to. You risked yourself to bring comfort to his parents. Did he or your parents' ghosts blame you when they came out of Voldemort's wand?"

"No."

"Then how do you feel they would blame you?"

"I . . . just feel there should have been something I could have done."

"What?"

Harry again lost his hold on his emotions. "I don't know! Just . . . there should have been something I could do!" His emotions were too high. Harry had to stand up and pace the classroom. He couldn't just sit still.

"You are not God! You do not have the gift of precognition! Unless Voldemort had sent you a vision of what he was going to do ahead of time, there was no time for you to do anything!" Dorian had to get through to Harry.

Harry sat on the floor. His legs wouldn't support him anymore. "I know. I just feel I could have done something more."

"You did what you could. All you could do was escape, so Voldemort couldn't kill you. You brought Cedric back to his parents the way he asked you to. That was all you could do."

"What about Sirius?"

"There, you do have some blame. But, so does Professor Dumbledore, so does Professor Snape, so does Sirius himself. The lion's share of the blame, though, again goes to Voldemort, and Bellatrix Lestrange. Voldemort was the one who sent you the vision. Bellatrix is the one who actually threw the curse that knocked Sirius backwards into the Veil."

"If I had asked Professor Snape, and waited for him to contact Sirius, I would have known Sirius was safe."

"Yes, and if Professor Snape had overcome his irrational feelings toward you, and taught you Occlumency, Voldemort would never have been able to send you the vision. If Headmaster Dumbledore hadn't shut Sirius up in that nightmare of a house, he would have been more willing to stay put. There is plenty of blame to go around. You do not need to take the bulk of blame on yourself. Sirius would be the last one to want you take the blame all on yourself."

Harry started to shake. Dorian moved toward him, and knelt down next to him. He took Harry in his arms, and held him as he finally began to cry.

"Harry, it's okay. You are not to blame. You cannot take all the burdens of our world on your shoulders. You are one person, and you are still a student. You have been given more than you ever should have."

After about fifteen minutes, Harry slowly stopped crying. He felt drained, but he also felt better than he had since the Triwizard Tournament. Someone had told him he didn't need to be strong for everyone. It was okay to not be Atlas. He drew away from Dorian, suddenly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure you didn't need a student blubbering all over your shoulder."

"It was my privilege. I have a slightly different perspective on things, because I haven't been here all the time, but I am aware of what happened, both from what I heard, and what I saw from you. You are a teenager fighting a battle that by all rights you should be almost unaware of. The adult wizards of our society should have taken the responsibility many years ago to keep Voldemort from gaining power. Instead, they waited for 'The Boy-Who-Lived' to fight their battle for them. You came into our society not even knowing we existed, and we immediately pinned all our hopes of victory on your eleven-year-old self. You never had a chance to just be a wizard, to learn your place in our world. I know you never craved popularity. You just wanted a chance to be one of us, to learn how to be a wizard in peace, and you were never allowed that. I think our society owes you a chance to heal."

Harry began to cry again. He had not been able to cry all summer, and through the first part of the year. Now, he couldn't seem to stop for long. He felt embarrassed and ashamed to be doing it here in front of a teacher he had never met until a few months ago, but Professor Grey was lancing a wound that had festered for over five years, and had only been added to in the last two.

Dorian again held Harry and let him express the anger and sorrow he had been holding inside for way too long. He simply rubbed his back, and provided a shoulder.

Again, Harry stopped crying after about fifteen minutes. This time he simply sat in the circle of Dorian's arms. When he was fully calm, he drew away and stood up. Dorian stood up as well.

"Thank you. I guess I needed to hear what you said. Others have said similar things, but I couldn't accept them. Why did I hear it when you said it?"

"Sometimes it's easier to listen to a comparative stranger than someone you know well. With friends, you think they're simply saying it to make you feel better. Someone on the outside is more objective."

"Makes sense. It's almost curfew, so I'd best be getting up to the dorms."

"Yes. If you need someone to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on, you know where I am."

"Thanks, Professor. I might take you up on the offer."

With that, Harry turned and left the classroom. Dorian sat limply down at his desk. He felt totally drained, but hopeful. Maybe he had helped Harry turn the corner to recovery and acceptance. He hoped so. He didn't think he would have the energy to do this again.

As Harry lay on his bed, drifting to sleep, it suddenly occurred to him. 'How did he know all those things about everything that happened?'


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Thinking Makes My Brai...

Nothing belongs to me. J.K. Rowling and WB have that honor. I just like to play with them. My thanks to my beta, Jestana, and a special thanks to Dar Quing, who helped me get started on this chapter when I was stuck.

Chapter Thirteen: Thinking Makes My Brain Hurt

Due to the wards having been strengthened, Harry was able to go to the Burrow for Christmas. Hermione was going to spend it with her parents, and come to the Burrow for the last couple of days before school started again. Harry was looking forward to getting away from Hogwarts for once. He couldn't seem to find time to get away by himself and think about what Professor Grey had talked to him about. He needed to just sit and think, and his friends didn't seem to be able to leave him alone long enough. He was hoping at the Burrow, he could sneak away for a couple of hours.

They were able to floo there from the Headmaster's office. Harry stumbled out of the fireplace, and was immediately gathered into a motherly hug by Molly Weasley.

"Harry! It's so good to be able to have you here for Christmas!" Molly let him go and took a good look at him. "Not eating enough, and not sleeping enough. We'll certainly try to remedy both things while you're here." With that, Molly turned to welcome Ron and Ginny home, with hugs for each, and a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, there's lunch waiting in the kitchen, if you want to come and eat."

Ron, as usual, was eager to follow the suggestion, and walked quickly into the other part of the house. Ginny and Harry shared an amused glance, and followed him.

That night, after Ron fell asleep, Harry lay awake, thinking. One of the things that had struck him after his conversation with Professor Grey was that he knew an awful lot about what had taken place over the last five years. Professor Grey had not been around, yet he had talked about things almost as if he had been there. Harry knew some things came out in the newspapers, but not all of the circumstances, especially about Cedric's death. How did he know about everything?

Over the holidays, Harry was able to find time to get away by himself. He had set aside the mystery of Professor Grey's knowledge of things, and just focused on what he had said to Harry. He had told Harry things that others had said as well, but Professor Grey didn't have a vested interest in Harry. As a bystander to some extent, his opinions had the weight of non-interest to them. He was only here for a year, and if Harry didn't get out of his depression, it had less of an impact on Professor Grey. Yes, he probably wanted Voldemort defeated as much as the next wizard, but his interest in Harry's personal well-being was not there.

Harry began to come out of his depression. As he realized he really couldn't have stopped what happened with Cedric, and accepted his role in Sirius' death, but assigned blame where it needed to be assigned, his thinking became clearer. He should mourn for his godfather, but not fixate on it and ignore everyone around him, or make them miserable.

Some things about his mood change were funny. The first time he took part in a snowball fight with the Weasleys, Ron stopped to stare, and got hit from both sides at the same time. He took it in stride, though. Ron just laughed, and threw a snowball back. When Hermione got to the Weasleys after Christmas to spend the last couple days of the holiday there, she couldn't believe the change in Harry, and the first time he sat and joked and laughed with the twins, Hermione just stared with her mouth open.

"Hermione, you're beginning to look like Ron's been giving you goldfish look lessons." That made her close her mouth, but she continued to watch Harry carefully.

Finally, the night before they were supposed to go back to Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione cornered Harry in the bedroom he and Ron were sharing.

"Harry, we are really glad you're feeling better. But, what happened?"

"A couple of weeks ago, Professor Grey and I were working on some techniques, and I was struggling. He stopped me and told me I didn't have any passion behind what I was trying to do, and that was the problem. He goaded me, and I exploded at him. Eventually, he told me that some things that happened were beyond my power to change, and I needed to stop beating myself up about them. Also, that I had a partial responsibility for Sirius' death, but there was enough blame to go around, and I had to stop trying to take it all on myself. I've been thinking about what he said, and it makes sense. It's helped me to deal with everything that happened in the last couple of years."

Hermione and Ron just stared at him, then Hermione leaned forward and gave him a big hug. "Harry, I am so glad that you are doing better! We were really starting to worry about you."

"I'm not totally out of the woods yet, but I'm getting closer. Just stick with me, and bear with me a little longer."

"Of course, mate. Best friends, right? We're with you through thick and thin. What kind of best friends would we be if we turned our back on you now? You're getting better. If we were there when you were struggling, we'll be there to help you get out of the woods." Ron clapped Harry on the back.

"Thanks, both of you. Ready for bed? We have to get up early tomorrow." Harry was getting embarrassed. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, and nodded. Hermione got up and moved to the door.

"Good night. See you both in the morning."

Ron and Harry spoke in unison, "'Night, Hermione."

As the two boys settled down to sleep, Harry spoke quietly, "I'm glad you're my friend, Ron. I don't know what I would do without you there."

"Same here."

As Harry slowly fell asleep, he thought again about Professor Grey. How did he know all the stuff about Harry and his thoughts?


	15. Chapter Fourteen: It's So Good To Have Y...

Thanks to my beta, Jestana.

This is basically a filler chapter, and will probably be short, and more a series of scenes, than one connected narrative. Sorry if this bothers you. This is almost the end of the story.

Chapter Fourteen: It's So Good to Have You Back Where You Belong

When classes resumed after the Yule Break, the difference in Harry Potter was noticeable. While he was still quieter than he used to be, he was definitely more upbeat than he had been before the holiday. His sense of humor had returned, and he actively participated in the activities in the Gryffindor Common room.

Flying was still Harry's way to blow off steam, and to give himself time to think undisturbed, but his thoughts were no longer running around in unproductive circles. They were more productive, and he ended up agreeing with what Professor Grey had told him. There was blame to share in Sirius' death, but he couldn't take all of it. In Cedric's death, the only blame belonged to Voldemort. His parents were targets due to their own actions, and he was actually being self-centered to think their deaths were his fault.

Professor Grey was not in as good a mood at the end of the holidays. He missed spending Christmas with Hermione. He felt her absence keenly during his time off. With no classes or students to distract him, he felt her absence to the bottom of his being.

He was glad when classes resumed. Watching Harry in class, he could tell he had taken Dorian's words to heart, and had believed them. His attitude was more positive, and his focus and intensity were improving.

When the two resumed Occlumency lessons, the difference was obvious immediately. Harry threw himself into the lessons with determination, and the passion that had been missing before. The improvement in Harry's level of skill came quickly after that.

The improvement in Harry continued throughout the spring. His nightmares lessened. He was applying himself to his class work and homework in a way he hadn't done before, and his grades began to approach Hermione's. Since Hermione and Harry were studying more, Ron had no choice but to follow suit. His grades improved as well. The intelligence that he had only applied to chess to this point began to be used in his class studies, and the three became some of the top students in the school.

Dorian began to start to think about what he needed to say to Severus. He remembered most of what had been said, but he needed to think of how to say it to make Severus listen from the beginning. After 25 years, some of the details of the confrontation had become fuzzy. Eventually, he decided to focus on the main points of what he wanted to say, and let the exact words come depending on the situation at the time, and hopefully it wouldn't sound canned or scripted. That would not work. Severus needed to hear the sincerity of what Dorian was saying.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Why Are You Arguing

I own nothing, nothing. It's all JKR's.

Chapter Fifteen: Then Why the Heck Are You Arguing With Yourself?

Dorian decided to wait until Spring break to confront Severus. He wanted Severus to have time to digest what he told him, as well as soften his attitude toward Harry before the summer break. He knew it wouldn't happen overnight, but it had begun for him before the end of Harry's sixth year.

Once the students were gone, even Harry, Dorian approached Severus.

"With all the students gone, it's quiet around here. Would you be interested in sharing a cup of tea, or something a little stronger?"

After a brief hesitation, Severus responded affirmatively. The two men made their way to Dorian's quarters. After settling into two armchairs on either side of the fire, Dorian summoned the tea tray. He made a pot of tea, and poured out, adding a little extra "something" to the tea. Severus raised his brow in appreciation, and took a sip.

"So, how are you holding up this year?" Severus opened the conversation.

"Quite well. I almost regret that I will not be staying. However, my family is waiting for me, and I am getting anxious to return to my wife."

Severus was slightly surprised. "I didn't realize you were married. So, you are part of our one-year DADA curse."

"Not quite. I never intended to be here longer than a year, and Albus knew this from the beginning. Most of the others intended to stay, with the possible exception of Umbridge, but circumstances forced them to leave."

"True."

"If you don't mind, Severus, I have a question."

"You may ask, I don't guarantee an answer."

"I have been around these students for almost a year. I don't understand your attitude, especially toward the seventh-year Gryffindors. They are not idiots, even Ron Weasley has some intelligence, although he doesn't always make full use of it. Hermione Granger is one of the most intelligent witches I have ever encountered. Harry Potter has been through more than any one person should have to go through in their lives, much less only 16 years of it. Neville Longbottom is quiet, but his confidence is growing, as is his competency as a wizard. The others are equally capable. Why do you resent them so much?"

Severus became defensive. "My teaching methods are necessary due to the volatile nature of some of the ingredients. If the students are insufficiently attentive, they get the discipline they deserve."

"Severus, there is a difference in the way you discipline the other houses and Gryffindor, and you know it."

Severus got up out of his chair quickly. He moved toward the door of Dorian's quarters. "I did not come here to be castigated. That is only the province of the Headmaster. You do not have the authority, or the right, to question my teaching methods."

Dorian threw a wandless locking charm at the door. Severus was unable to open it. He turned angrily back toward Dorian. "Open this door immediately. You cannot keep me here against my will."

"We are not done with this conversation. This conversation is the main reason I am here."

That caught Severus' attention. "What do you mean? You came to teach DADA."

"No. I came to convince you to resume Occlumency lessons with Harry Potter, and to change your attitude toward him."

"Harry Potter! That arrogant, spoiled, troublemaking Gryffindor! It all comes down to Mr. Potter. The world does not revolved around Mr. Potter. I have better things to do than pamper and humor Mr. Potter!" By this time, Snape's face was red, and he was almost incoherent with anger. Each repetition of the name was spat out, as if it was something sour.

"No, you do not have something more important to do. You need to make sure that Harry Potter is prepared to face Voldemort. That is the most important thing for you to do this year."

"What gives you the right to say that!"

"This right." With that, Dorian removed the charms that made him look different.

As Severus watched Dorian's appearance change, he was dumbstruck. "You look like me, only older."

"I am you, only older. I am Severus Snape, from 25 years in the future. I came back to work with Harry Potter, to change his attitude and work with him on his Occlumency. But, I am going home at the end of the term. You need to continue to work with him, and you need to train him in defense techniques beyond what we teach in DADA. In order to teach him properly, you need to change your attitude towards him. With the way things currently are between the two of you, Harry will not be able to achieve the level of trust he needs to have to learn from you."

Severus was shaken. The idea that he had left his life in the future and come back in time to change things was mind-boggling. It was no easy thing to do, so for it to be done was a very good indication that it was important indeed.

"But, Harry Potter is a spoiled brat." Even to his own ears, his protest was weak.

"No, he's not. His aunt and uncle hate magic, and by extension, hate him. They use him as their personal house-elf. They make him do most of the cleaning, most of the yard work, and a lot of the cooking. Until he came to Hogwarts, he slept in a broom cupboard under the stairs of the house. His current bedroom is full of his cousin's broken toys. He must do his summer school work in secret. His most important keepsakes are kept under a loose floorboard beneath his bed, so they cannot be confiscated or destroyed. He didn't know he was a wizard until Hagrid came to get him. His uncle kept his Hogwarts letter from him, and took the whole family away to a little island to try to keep Harry away from Hogwarts."

Severus was thunderstruck. "Did Albus know all this? Why is Harry left there if he is treated so badly?"

"Albus knows some of it, but it truly does come down to the blood protection his aunt provides. As long as there is no physical abuse, which there isn't, Harry needs to stay. In some ways it has helped him. It has made him self-reliant, and independent. He is not spoiled or arrogant, which he could easily have become if he'd been raised in the wizarding world. It is not an ideal situation, but it could be worse."

Severus sat and thought. His preconceptions of Harry Potter based on his father's personality were wrong. His attitude toward Harry, based on those preconceptions, was wrong. Severus was a proud man, and prided himself on his accurate readings of people. To find out that he'd based his opinion of Harry on his own prejudices was very humbling for him. "I need to apologize to Mr. Potter." The realization was hard to swallow.

"Yes, you do, and he needs to apologize to you. His looking in your pensieve was done out of ignorance of the true gravity of the offense, and his own curiosity. He has not mentioned it to anyone else besides Sirius and Remus, and he took them both to task for the way they treated you. All that aside, it was a very grave violation, and I made that quite clear to him."

"Thank you. If you will unlock your door, I have some thinking to do."

Dorian unlocked the door, and watched Severus leave. Afterwards, he relocked the door, and sat back down in the chair. Staring at the fire, he thought about the scene that had just played out in his rooms. He believed it was enough. Thinking back, it seemed like it was the way things had gone 25 years ago. He could only hope that it was enough, again.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: So Long, It's Been Good...

Nothing belongs to me except the plot.

Chapter Sixteen: So Long, It's Been Good to Know Ya

Through the rest of the year, Dorian discreetly observed Severus Snape and Harry Potter. He was relieved to know note that Snape's overt hostility toward Harry was gradually diminishing. It was in accordance with what he remembered from his time as Severus. He had done it right. In response, Harry's defensiveness was decreasing as well. They would not be friends by the end of the school year, but at least they would be able to work together.

Severus' attitude toward Dorian was slightly amusing. Knowing that Dorian was his own future self, Severus was uncomfortable around him. Obviously, Dorian knew all of Severus' deepest, darkest, secrets, because they were his as well. But, he was not Severus because he had 25 years of experiences behind him that the Severus of this time did not have. Dorian was his own person. Even identical twins don't share all their memories, but Dorian and Severus did up to a point.

The remainder of the year was rather relaxed. Dorian had extra study sessions for his fifth- and seventh-year students who were preparing for their OWLs or NEWTs. He still helped Harry with his Occlumency. However, the tension and anxiety of the first part of the year was over. He had done what he set out to do.

Finally, the end of the year was upon them. The seventh-years were decompressing after their NEWTs, so Dorian just had them duel, and taught them some fun spells that did dumb things, such as making someone speak in rhyme, or sing everything they wanted to say.

Graduation and the Leaving Feast were emotional for everyone. Tears were shed by students and staff alike. Albus arose with a final announcement.

"Before you all leave, I wanted to let you know that Professor Dorian Grey will not be back next year. His other commitments, and his family, are drawing him back home. I would like you all to thank him for all that he did this year."

The sound of cheers and applause filled the Great Hall. Dorian felt tears come to his eyes at this show of gratitude toward him. Looking at Albus, Dorian moved toward the center of the Head Table. When the room quieted down, he cast "_Sonorous_" upon himself.

"I cannot tell you how much your applause has moved me, although some of you may be applauding because I'm leaving." A chuckle ran through the Great Hall at this.

"Hogwarts has always had a special place in my heart, both as a student and as a teacher. I believe Hogwarts is the finest wizarding school in the world." Here Dorian was interrupted by cheers.

"I believe this is largely through the efforts of Headmaster Dumbledore. You truly are privileged to be here under his leadership." The noise this time was almost deafening. When quiet resumed, so did Dorian.

"I am sad to be leaving, but at the same time I look forward to returning to my home, my family, and my friends."

"We are currently in a great battle. It is hard, it is sometimes heartbreaking, and it is ugly. There is not, and never shall be, any beauty in war. But, it is necessary. It has been said, 'the only thing evil needs to triumph is for good men and women to do nothing.' We cannot afford to do nothing. We cannot afford to sit back and think, 'Others are fighting, so I don't need to get involved.' Others cannot do it by themselves. It will take all of us, at all ages, working together for a common cause, to overcome evil."

"There is no longer room for sitting on the fence. You must choose your side. All sitting on the fence will get you is to be attacked by both sides. I pray and hope you will pick the right side, which is the Light side."

"Choosing Voldemort, and the Dark, will ultimately lead to pain and regret for most people. It leads nowhere but to humiliation and death. You will be expendable as far as the Dark Lord is concerned. As long as his private agenda is achieved, he doesn't really care how many soldiers he sacrifices. If you have money, he will use it to finance his own plans, not caring what it does to your family."

"The Light side does care how many people are lost. We mourn over every death, every one who is lost. We regret that this war is going on, affecting people's lives for years beyond whatever the ultimate outcome. However, we are steadfast in our determination not to let the Dark win. I am not a Christian, but one thing that is written in their Bible has stuck with me throughout my participation in this conflict. 'And the Light shines in the darkness, and the darkness cannot overcome it.' Light will triumph. We need to make it happen soon."

"I'm sorry this became a lecture. I truly have enjoyed working here this year and meeting all you students and staff. My thoughts will be with you, long after I leave here. As a muggle TV show says, 'Live long, and prosper.' Dorian flashed the Vulcan salute from Star Trek, then laughed and went back to his seat. The muggle-borns and half-bloods who were familiar with it laughed as well. It had taken Harry a long time to get him to watch Star Trek, then he had chuckled and admitted the similarities between himself and Spock.

Albus rose from his seat, and said, "I cannot improve on what Professor Grey said, so I will not try. I would like to say to all, have a wonderful summer, and for those not graduating, see you in September." He sat back down, and the Leaving Feast was over.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Oh, and By the Way

A/N: They're not mine. I'm just playing.

Chapter Seventeen: Oh, and By The Way

Dorian waited for Albus in his office. He had one final conversation to have, and in some ways this would be the hardest one. He had always looked to Albus to give him guidance, and now the situation would be reversed.

When Albus entered his office, he was surprised to see Dorian sitting there. He had assumed the younger man would leave directly after the feast.

"I thought you would be gone by now."

"No. I have something left to discuss with you."

Albus sat down behind his desk and leaned back in his chair.

"Very well. I will miss you, you know. It's good to see that you have been able to overcome the extremely negative circumstances that surrounded you in the fight with Voldemort."

"You have an extreme gift for understatement, Albus."

Albus chuckled. "I try."

Dorian retorted, "Yes, and sometimes you're very trying."

Albus couldn't help but laugh. After he settled down, he brought the conversation back to the original point. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Albus, I know you and Minerva care very deeply about each other."

Albus was a little uncomfortable with the new direction, but didn't say anything.

"You and Minerva have decided to wait until this war is over to pursue anything more permanent. Do not wait. The future is uncertain, and I know you will greatly regret not doing anything sooner."

Albus leaned closer, suddenly intent.

"Are you saying something is going to happen to Minerva or myself?"

"I am saying only that you should 'carpe diem'."

Albus stared at him searchingly. Dorian knew his shields would hold against Albus, so he was not too concerned. Finally, Albus leaned back in his chair and nodded.

"I will discuss this with Minerva. I have not told her your true identity. Do you mind if I do so?"

"Since I will be gone, I really do not care."

Albus nodded. "Very well. So, you are leaving this afternoon?"

"Yes. I set up a portkey in my luggage that will activate as soon as I repack that particular item. It is one I would wait until last to pack, anyway."

"That must be a very peculiar portkey."

"Once I knew I was going to be coming back in time, I began researching time travel. It is actually a combination of potion and portkey. It is keyed to a particular person, so no one else can use it."

"Very good thinking. We wouldn't want someone running around out of their own time, good intentions or not, that did not know why they were there, and what they were to change."

"Exactly. I believe that I did what Dorian was supposed to do. I am ready to go home."

"I have enjoyed this time. I will see you in about 25 years."

"Indeed." Dorian stood up, nodded to Albus, and walked out of his office. Next stop: home.


	19. Epilogue: Pillow Talk

A/N: This is finally the end. I'm sorry I took so long to update, especially since I've had this written for about a month. Remember, they're not mine.

Epilogue: Pillow Talk

After Severus and Hermione had had a suitably enthusiastic reunion, they lay in bed, cuddled together.

"So, you were Professor Grey?" Hermione's question was rhetorical.

"Well, did Professor Grey make a lasting impression on you?" Severus ignored the previous question. The answer was obvious.

"You know he did. It was after my talk with him that I stopped playing 'Little Miss Know-It-All', as you used to call me." Hermione sat up in bed, pulling up the sheet and holding it to her chest.

Severus sat up as well. He pulled her closer to him. Hermione put her head on his shoulder. "That was the intention. Through our conversations over the years, I knew of your insecurities regarding fitting into our world. You had said one of the professors opened your eyes to the fact that you could be yourself and still be accepted."

"So you decided to be that professor?"

"There were a couple of other people I needed to talk to as well."

"Mmmm. Harry told me about his confrontation with Professor Grey."

"A little more hard-headed than you, is our Mr. Potter, with a martyr-savior complex."

Hermione slapped her husband lightly on his bare shoulder. "As if he had much choice on the savior end!"

"Unfortunately, very true. I'm glad that is finished. He and Ginevra seem happy."

"They are. Ginny does well as flying instructor, and Harry finally broke the curse on the DADA position."

"They truly are excellent additions to the staff. I'm glad Albus brought them in before he retired."

Hermione lay back down. "I think Madam Hooch was glad to retire. Whoever would have believed she had a husband tucked away?"

"I knew she was involved, but not with whom, or that they were actually married. I guess it makes sense, though, that she would pick someone like the owner of Quality Quidditch Supplies." Severus lay back down as well, and drew Hermione to cuddle next to him again.

"Nobody knew that Oliver Wood was her son. They certainly kept that secret!"

"Very well-kept."

Hermione yawned. "I guess it's time to actually go to sleep."

"Indeed. It's back to the usual routine tomorrow, or rather, today."

"Good night. I'm so glad you're back. I missed you. I love you very much."

"I missed you as well. Young Hermione was no substitute for you. She just wasn't you." Severus kissed her on the forehead.

"I know. _Nox._"


End file.
